Oh, baby!
by KLGTLG
Summary: Branch is petrified of children and the glitter mess they bring with them. Poppy is trying desperately to help him overcome his anxiety sooner rather than later...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Trolls.**

 **Chapter One.**

"Branch, guess what I signed us up for!" Poppy beamed excitedly as she practically bounced into the living room of Branch's bunker. He sighed, knowing full well that it probably involved glitter. He tried to hold in his groan as he smiled at her, not wanting to ruin her joyful moment.

"What are we doing then?" He probed while giving her a cheeky grin. He knew it probably involved singing or scrapbooking, which was the soul of most of her surprises.

"Babysitting!" Branch almost choked on his coffee at that. He gawped at her, feeling a bit shocked. Branch wasn't exactly the most paternal Troll going, he struggled to cope with those small beasts of burden. They were uncontrollable, annoying and always covered in glitter. It was everything he hated in one. He tried to fake smile but failed miserably.

"Poppy, you know I'm no good with kids," Branch tried to reason as he stood up, feeling anxious.

"You'll be fine. He's only one and he's no hassle really," Branch didn't believe her for one second.

"Since when was one of those little monsters not hassle?"

"Branch, give over. You'll be fine. He's just a baby," Branch raised an eyebrow at her. He was only just gaining his bearing with adults, let alone adding a child into the mix. The thought of those conniving, mischievous, happy creatures sent shivers down his spine. Then, to his horror, he heard the doorbell go. He stared at Poppy in fear.

"You didn't…" He gaped at her. He couldn't believe it. She'd invited the demon to arrive only moments after telling him! It meant he had no adjustment period. He'd not even had time to hide his collection of ornaments or his books! He needed to hide his sharp objects and he especially needed to hide his traps. Even he knew a child shouldn't be near those things.

During his panic he didn't even notice Poppy returning with the devil until it was thrusted into his hands. Branch held the child out at arm's length. He stared at it.

"Poppy!" He shouted out in angst. She'd vanished into the kitchen, leaving him alone with this baby.

"He's called Dex. Just be kind to him and he'll love you," She shouted to him.

"You aren't as horrible as I thought…" He tried to think positively until the baby drooled onto him. Branch wanted nothing more than to throw the baby onto the sofa and disinfect his arm, but he held his cool, knowing he needed to do this for Poppy. Even if it was only to impress her.

"So, Dex, beside drooling what else do you like to do?" Branch asked him. Dex looked at Branch oddly, obviously not understanding him. Dex let out a small hiccup. Branch half smiled, starting to think that maybe he was wrong about children. That was until Dex pulled a face and began screaming, tears quickly rolling down his cheeks.

"Poppy!" Branch shouted urgently. Poppy rushed in, taking the child where she cuddled him close, easily soothing him as she placed the teat of the bottle into his mouth. The child guzzled happily while Branch disappeared into the kitchen where he scrubbed at his arm in the sink. He sighed as he dried his hands. He wished he could be as connected as Poppy was, but this just wasn't his thing. Branch felt uncomfortable with babies. They didn't understand him and vice versa. He walked back into the living area where Poppy was just feeding Dex the last of his bottle. Branch gave a half smile as he sat down… on the chair… away from the baby…

"He's only a little baby," Poppy told him before turning back to Dex, "Aren't you? Just a cute little baby!" Poppy cooed at Dex, making him giggle and reach for her. Branch pulled a face.

"Babies aren't just cute, Poppy. They poo, cry, eat, make a mess, take risks... They are so… unorganised!" Branch practically shouted in frustration. Poppy broke into a fit of laughter at him, much to Branch's dismay.

"Branch, babies are filled with joy and all things nice. They aren't scary little demons like you think. You ought to get used to him, you might find you like being a father figure," Branch gulped visibly at that announcement. He wasn't sure that would be the case. Poppy shifted up and passed Dex to him, Branch held a breath as he held the child away from him. Poppy rolled her eyes.

"Like this," She said as she helped Branch lay the baby into his arm, so he was cuddled up. She knew the little guy was ready for a nap, and she also knew that this child was a man's man. Branch observed the child as Dex snuggled into him, closing his eyes. Branch felt something twinge in his heart and it brought a small smile to his face.

"See," Poppy grinned at him. Branch smiled back, but his smile soon faded at the large squishy sound that came from Dex. With a mortified expression Branch thrust the Troll baby at Poppy before quickly vacating the room. He most definitely did not want to change that diaper.

After the dirty diaper fiasco was resurrected, Branch returned to his living room where he found Poppy packing up a bag. He watched her place diapers, wipes and bottles inside along with a few other baby essentials. Branch raised an eyebrow at her as she placed the baby boy into the pram, tucking him in with his blanket.

"We are taking Dex for a walk," Poppy decided.

"We?" Branch repeated. He didn't feel this bonding exercise was going to work well, and it made him wonder why Poppy was being so insistent on it. He thought for a moment about it but was interrupted by Poppy grabbing his hand and yanking him onto the podium that would lift them to the surface. She passed him the pram. He looked at her worriedly as he took hold of the handles, his grip holding on a little too tightly. He felt nervous overseeing steering of such a tiny Troll. The whole thing made him feel nauseous with nerves.

"Relax, we are only going for a stroll. It's not like we are going leaping from trees with no safety equipment," Poppy tried to joke with him, but Branch found that sense of humour frightening. Safety equipment was always a must in his opinion and is most definitely not something to joke about.

"Poppy, this whole thing is crazy. It's not like this guy comes with an instruction manual! I do not know what to do with him,"

"Just relax. You're so tense and anxious that you aren't taking a minute to just breathe and look at him. He's a baby, Branch, not a bomb. Just love him and show him you are there. We are going to take him for a stroll around the Village and you can have some time just getting used to him. He should sleep through most of it," Branch didn't feel any better about it, however, he decided it was at least a good thing that the baby would sleep through the stroll. It gave Branch a sense of ease.

"Hello there, who's this?" Biggie asked as he wandered over and looked into the pram, Mr Dinkles snuggled firmly in his arms.

"This is Dex, we're babysitting," Poppy practically beamed in excitement. Branch rolled his eyes but couldn't resist the half smile on his face as he looked at her.

"He is a cutie. When are you two going to have one?" Biggie inquired. Branch, at that question, felt frozen. He didn't know what to say or do or even think. He was like a deer caught in the headlights. Him and Poppy had been an item for over a year now, and he knew his commitment to her was going to be making the next step soon, but children was not the next step he had in mind. At least, not yet.

Poppy was looking at Branch, concern on her face. She could see he was horrified at the though and it hurt her slightly, but she knew it wasn't like that. He feared being a father and overseeing a child. She knew she had to work with him to get over that fear, and it needed to be sooner rather than later…


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Trolls.**

 **Chapter Two**

"Thank you for having him, Poppy, I appreciate it," Dex's mother thanked Poppy as she accepted her little boy back. Poppy beamed at her.

"It was no problem, honestly, we had fun," Poppy told her before flashing a look over at Branch who looked traumatised. He was practically rocking back and forth in a corner. She rolled her eyes at his dramatics before wishing a farewell to Dex and his mother.

They had originally enjoyed a walk around the village, however, Branch had soon begun to express his concern over having Dex in his bunker. He hated the thought of Dex harming one of his books, or drawing on his walls, but most of all he feared the idea of his bunker being left in a mess. Which left Poppy with only one option, and that was bringing the pair back to her pod. On the bright side, it meant she didn't have to worry about Dex getting caught up in one of Branch's booby traps. So, instead of being at Branch's, they spent the day here playing with Poppy's glitter and glue and all her craft supplies. Dex enjoyed it all before going home.

Poppy smiled to herself at their day with the young child before stopping dead in her tracks. Branch was sat looking traumatised on the floor, his knees pulled into his chest. He looked strange sat there in the middle of all the glitter.

"Branch, stop acting like you're sat in a war field!" Poppy warned him, feeling exasperated at his behaviour.

"It feels like a war field! Poppy, have you seen the place? There is glitter everywhere!" Branch looked sick to his stomach looking around at the mess. Poppy rolled her eyes as she sat down and began clearing everything away into her scrapbooking chest. Branch just sat there watching her.

"I wish you'd gave me more notice you know," Branch mentioned as he shook himself out of his spaced-out state and began helping Poppy tidy up. After all, he was the King of cleaning. He liked things organised and clutter free.

"Why? We were only babysitting, Branch," Poppy reminded him. Branch hummed in response.

"Poppy, you know I don't feel comfortable around children. Some time to adjust to the idea would have been nice," He admitted to her. She gave him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry. I'll remember that for future, but, Branch, you'll have to get used to children soon," Poppy stated as she got up and made her way towards her bedroom, the scrapbook chest in her hands. Branch sat up straighter at her words, his mind running away with him. Why did he have to get used to them?

"Poppy…" He drawled out cautiously as he stood up, heading towards the room where she was. He groaned when he stood on a toy and hopped on one leg as he held his foot. He cursed at the pain coursing through him from the impact.

"What is this monstrosity?" Branch growled as he picked up the tiny little looking brick. He felt like throwing it through the window. Poppy walked by him, plucking the object from him.

"Lego. Its fun," She smiled at him as she placed the tiny brick on the shelf. Branch groaned. He did not like these weapons kids played with.

"Poppy, you said I needed to get used to children soon?" Branch probed her, trying to get a reaction from her, but her face remained completely calm and relaxed. She had a good poker face.

"Yeah, you do. I mean, one day we will have our own, won't we?" She asked. She felt nervous waiting for a response. Branch looked horrified at the thought and that worried her. It left her stomach feeling unsettled and apprehensive, her heart was aching, dreading the reply.

"Well…yeah… I guess. One day," Branch stuttered out. He felt strange at the thought of having a child. He couldn't help but try to imagine what he'd be like as a father himself, yet, the thought left him feeling upset. He feared he'd fail the child.

"Well, what if it was going to be one day soon?" Poppy tested the water, feeling nervous.

"How soon?" Branch asked slowly, eyeing Poppy up.

"Well, like, umm…" Poppy stuttered to herself, her hands playing with the hem of her dress anxiously. She could feel her heart pounding, her body almost shaking, but worst of all, she felt sick to her stomach. Before she could go any further she rushed off towards the bathroom, her hand over her mouth. Branch watched after her, feeling a little shocked. He wasn't sure what was happening, but what he did know is that Poppy was unwell and needed to rest. He cursed to himself as he approached the bathroom, knowing full well he could blame that little monster for Poppy's stomach bug. Children always carried germs.

"Poppy, are you okay?" Branch asked quietly as he looked at Poppy through the open door. She looked pale and exhausted and it made Branch worry.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Poppy tried to assure him as she washed her hands and cleaned her teeth. Branch doubted her. She didn't look okay to him.

"You need to rest. That child has probably infected you with something!" Branch exaggerated as he tried to guide Poppy to the bedroom, but she pushed passed him and made her way to the living area instead. She didn't want to rest.

"Branch, we need to talk," Poppy turned around to look at him.

"No, you need some water and to have an early night," Branch corrected her, folding his arms stubbornly. Poppy glared at him slightly, hating that he wasn't listening to her.

"No, Branch, we need to talk. Now. So, sit down!" Poppy ordered sternly. Branch, feeing shocked at the outburst, sat down without fuss. He couldn't help looking her up and down. She seemed different but he couldn't figure out why.

"Poppy, what's this about?" Branch asked cautiously. He had a feeling he knew what it was about.

"Branch, there's something I need to-"

"Is this about having Dex again? I really don't think-"

"Br-"

"I mean, I know you want children one day-"

"Bra-"

"Maybe we should wait a bit longer, we have plenty of ti-"

"Branch!" Poppy eventually managed to scream, her frustration getting the better of her. Branch leant back in shock, his eyes widening like a deer caught in the headlights. Poppy stared at him, clearly exasperated, before sighing and biting her lip. She took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant…"

 **XoXoXoXoXoX**

Branch wandered the village, his head full of thoughts. He didn't know what to say to Poppy. He stuttered a few times, fell over his words and then his memory went blank. Next thing he knew he was walking the village alone. He felt apprehensive at the situation. He wasn't sure how to feel or react. The news should have been happy, but instead it left him feeling full of anxiety and worry. He knew he wasn't a very fatherly figure, and he worried he'd be a terrible father. Poppy, though, she would be an amazing mother, he knew that, and the thought alone made him smile.

While he was sceptical about it all, there was one thing he was certain of, and that that it wouldn't be so bad if he had Poppy by his side to guide him…

He thought quietly to himself while looking up at the stars in the night sky. He had an idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Trolls.**

 **Chapter Three**

Branch sat up high in the trees, the leaves offering him a veil of comfort and solidarity. He had an idea of how to make things up to Poppy. He felt awful about leaving her there. He felt fear run through him and his fight or flight mode made its choice there and then. Branch found it funny how he could tackle most things such as huge spiders and Bergens, but the idea of a little baby made him run for the hills. He felt ridiculous now he thought about it. Poppy deserved better and so did that child. He needed to pull up his 'big boy pants', as Poppy would say, and stand up for what he wanted.

"So, Branch, what's the plan?" Biggie asked cautiously as he approached the tree, looking up into the bush to try and spot his friend. Branch had managed to convince a few of their friends to assist him in his plan. He needed Poppy to come to him, he needed to apologise and show her he was there and not going anywhere.

"Well, it was a surprise!" Guy laughed in his autotune voice as Branch jumped from the branches.

"I know. It took me by surprise, I mean, I just don't get how it happened…" Branch shook his head, the news still shocked him even now.

"Well when a girl and a boy-"

"Don't start, Guy!" Branch snapped at him in warning. The glitter Troll just chuckled to himself.

"Right, the plan guys?" Biggie pulled them back on track again.

"I need Poppy bringing to the lake, the one where all the wild flowers are, in time for the sunset. I want to give her a surprise," Branch admitted, Biggie cooing at what he deemed to be a cute statement.

"You already managed the surprise part…" Guy let out through a laughter filled snort. He couldn't help himself.

"Guy…" Branch's tone was low and threatening. He didn't want any mistakes, he needed things to be perfect. Branch was a control freak, so he needed to know things were going to plan, however, the more he looked at his chosen companions for the task, the less assured he felt…

 **XoXoXoXoXoX**

Poppy felt low and upset with Branch's reaction. She wasn't expecting him to jump up and down, but for there to be no words at all and the only form of emotion she saw was his gaped mouth of shock, left her feeling a little heart broken. Poppy wanted nothing more than for him to come through those doors and be by her side. She felt terrible. She hugged her blanket closer to her, her body laid on its side as she stared at the blank wall ahead of her. She laid her hand gently on her stomach. Whether Branch was with her or not, this baby was coming, and it would need all the love she could possibly give. It pained her though to even think of a future without Branch.

"Poppy?" She heard a knock at the door, but she chose to ignore it. She didn't feel like talking.

"Poppy, I know you're in there," Biggie's voice sounded soft and caring, it felt very nurturing towards her battered emotions. She thought quietly for a moment before sighing, shouting for Biggie to enter as she sat up. Out of all her friends there was only the girls who knew of her pregnancy, Smidge being the one to see the Doctor with her. She felt bad for not telling the boys, but she needed to tell Branch first and it was bad enough the females knew before him.

"Are you okay? Your father said you weren't feeling well," Biggie offered her a warm smile as he sat on the edge of her bed near her feet. She smiled at him, kindly accepting the home-made soup he had made for her. However, just the smell set her stomach off and she quickly had to give the container back before dashing to the toilet.

"Oh, Poppy…" Biggie whispered more to himself than her as he approached the bathroom, just in time for Poppy dragging herself out.

"Sorry," She murmured, clearly embarrassed.

"Don't be silly, Poppy. You're not well," Biggie assured her, "However, I do believe a little water and fresh air would go a long way,"

"I don't really feel up for a walk…" Poppy shook her head. Her heart felt too broken and confused to go anywhere. She felt her mind would be distracted, which meant she would be terrible company for him.

"Well, I insist you join me in an evening stroll. You've been in bed all day!" Biggie exclaimed as he grabbed a dress for Poppy out of her closet, passing it to her so she can change from her pyjamas.

"Biggie, I rea-"

"No buts!" Biggie insisted. Poppy breathed a heavy sigh but smiled and agreed. Biggie only meant well, and she hoped maybe his suggestion would help.

Poppy got ready quickly, which meant they were soon on their way. The warm evening breeze did feel nice against her skin, the birds' chirps felt soothing to her ears and the smell of the flowers left her soul feeling appeased. The whole day she had wound herself up into such a state that she lost sight of her normal positive self. She thanked Biggie for bringing her out of the pod.

"You can thank me later," Biggie smiled as he gently nudged Poppy forward. She looked at him curiously before looking ahead. She gasped at the set up around her. The flowers were in full bloom, the sunset making the lake water shimmer, and there for her eyes were some balloons. She found the image beautiful. One thing she did notice though was that it wasn't over the top. The natural aspects around her shone through and it made the scenery even more magical.

"Poppy," She quickly spun around at the familiar voice, tears welling in her eyes as she dived into Branch's arms. He held her tightly, not wanting to let her go.

"Poppy," Branch gently pushed her back, so he could look at her, taking her hands into his, "I'm so sorry for just leaving. I was just… I was…" He bit his lip, not wanting to sound pathetic.

"I know," She whispered softly, smiling. She was just glad he came back.

"Poppy, I'm here for you and our baby. This is our future. Our family. It was sooner than I expected but things change, and I need to get with the flow," He told her before passing her a small bag that was sat beside him on the ground. She undid the bag to find a small baby outfit inside.

"Oh, Branch,"

"I wanted to prove to you that I did want this, so I got this. It looks insignificant I k-" Poppy silenced him with a kiss. She understood him. While the gift wasn't extravagant, it was personal, and it spoke loudly to her.

"That's not just it," Branch took a step back, a small grin on his face as he kept hold of one of her hands. She stared at him in wonder, her eyes soon widening as she watched Branch drop to one knee. She couldn't believe it. Was this what she thought it was?

She stared at him, mouth agape, as he pulled out a sparkly ring. It was beautiful.

"Will you marry me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Trolls.**

 **Chapter Four**

Poppy stood there gobsmacked, her entire body was in shock. She stared at Branch down on his knee, she admired the beautiful glimmer of the ring in his hand, she even admired the love pouring from his gaze. She could feel her heart swelling, the love she felt for him had never felt as alive as it had today. It felt like this vibrant tingle that engulfed her body. It brought tears to her eyes as she smiled at him.

"Yes!" She almost screeched as she lunged at him, falling and fitting perfectly into his secure, strong arms. Her friends cheered loudly from around the scene. She placed a kiss on his lips before pulling back and allowing him to place the ring on her finger. She looked it over, the ring feeling weird on her skin. The ring looked unique, not one she had ever seen before. It was made of entwined threaded branches that reached up and displayed a beautiful flower that held a gorgeous clear jewel. The diamond style ornament was slightly cloudy but only added to the antique feeling of the ring. Poppy loved it.

Branch smiled softly as he ran his finger over Poppy's hand gently.

"It was my Grandma's," He admitted quietly, the pain from his heart flashing through his eyes. Poppy offered him a comforting turn of her lips before holding him tightly in a hug.

"It's beautiful, Branch, I love it," She whispered to him before pulling away, a grin plastered on Branch's face. He had spent so many years being alone and being so closed off to the world and these emotions. He was a recluse. Yet Poppy had changed the entire way he sees the universe. She was his universe. It was that simple and this baby could only be the cherry on top.

"I love you," Branch murmured to her quietly, gently kissing her again. By this time their friends had left, allowing them some time together. However, the two Trolls were in their own little bubble and everything else just didn't seem to matter.

"And I love this little one too…" Branch placed his hand softly on Poppy's belly. The thought that his own child was in there both excited and petrified him.

"I do have one more thing to show you," Branch said, pulling a rolled-up piece of paper out of his hair.

"What is it?" Poppy asked as she began unrolling it.

"It was an idea… for the baby…" Branch admitted rather shyly. It was just a design he had drawn up. He wanted to build a crib for the baby with his own hands. He had spent the afternoon drawing it up, figuring out the measurements and what wood he would need and things like that. He felt proud of the design.

"It's beautiful," Poppy was almost lost for words at the image. It was a gorgeous crib with flowers incorporated to it and vines as well. It was one she could rock their child to sleep in. It was a crib she could only have dreamed of.

"Not as beautiful as you though," Branch lifted her chin up and kissed her lips softly, "I love you and this little Troll growing inside," Branch smiled, placing his hand on her stomach, still mesmerised at the idea there was a baby in there.

"A whole Troll just growing… it's…crazy…" Poppy laughed slightly. Branch agreed before taking her hand in his and taking a deep breath.

This was his future.

 **XoXoXoXoXoX**

The next couple of weeks passed by quickly, and soon the honeymoon period after the engagement began to fade. Poppy was stressed about everything. She found herself with constant headaches, feeling exhausted and she detested the morning sickness. The same sickness that lasted all day and not just the morning. She couldn't remember the last time she enjoyed a rainbow milkshake and kept it down. She sighed while rubbing her hands over her drained and tired eyes. While Poppy was excited to be a mother, she was anxious as well. How could she rule her people as queen, be a mother, plan a wedding and then all the other duties on top of that?

"Poppy…" She heard her father's voice almost tutting at her. She gave him a weak smile as he pressed a small kiss to her forehead.

"How is my Poppy today?"

"Tired. Overworked. Sick. There's just…so much…" She practically whispered the last bit as she laid her head in her hands.

"Maybe you should relax more, Poppy. You are having a child, that is tiring enough," Her father reminded her. She almost grunted at him.

"I know that, dad, but what about the Trolls? I'm their Queen! I can't just abandon them. I'm not even that far along really…" Poppy looked down at what looked like a small bump forming. She was only two months along, but for a Troll a pregnancy only lasts for 6 months so she was a third of the way there.

"Maybe you could allow Branch to take over your royal duties?" Poppy almost laughed at the idea. Branch in charge of the Trolls? It was a crazy idea! He'd either baby proof and booby trap the whole Village or have a breakdown trying to cope with people's concerns and the day to day duties of a Royal. He'd end up more stressed than herself.

"Just remember, my child, that Branch will rule beside you soon once you are wed. Maybe it isn't such a bad idea to just show him the way at least," Her father suggested before making himself scarce. Poppy considered the idea for a moment. Could Branch really manage as a King?

Almost as if on que she heard a gentle knock at her door before Branch entered, that charming smile on his face. She felt her heart soar seeing him, an uncontrollable grin forming on her face.

"Hey," She greeted him, getting up and giving him a gentle kiss as he enveloped her in a hug.

"Hey, what you up to?" He asked casually, sliding around Poppy to view her desk and the paperwork strewn along the top. He slowly moved them, glancing through odd ones.

"Just trying to sort stuff out. Planning a wedding is difficult, then there's getting the baby stuff sorted and not to mention the kingdom…" She let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sure I could deal with some of this stuff," Branch nodded, wanting to help Poppy however he could. He hated seeing her so run down. It seemed unfair that there was so much pressure on her and he wanted desperately to ease the situation for her.

"Well, my father kindly pointed out you are to be King one day. Reckon you could give some of those kinds of duties a whirl?" Branch felt himself tensing at the word. King. How could he ever be a King? Not too long ago he avoided the Trolls, he hated their cheerfulness and their songs and dancing and… well, everything! Even now he struggled to integrate with them. He tried hard though because he wanted to for Poppy's sake, but now that the reality of his future was setting in he found himself… scared.

"I…um… yeah…" He stuttered out, taking a deep breath afterwards to try steady his nerves.

"Branch, you don't hav-" Poppy started before suddenly stopping and running off to the bathroom. The noises after were not pleasant, but it was enough to make Branch man up. He moved to the bathroom, grabbing a glass of water from the side before entering cautiously to see Poppy knelt on the floor. She looked pale and worn. It was all clearly taking its toll on Poppy.

"Maybe you should rest today," Branch more than just suggested while helping Poppy up and back into the room where he helped her into bed. She hummed a response, her eyes already closing in anticipation. Branch tucked her under the covers before placing a kiss on her cheek. She smiled.

"I guess a little sleep wouldn't hurt. There is our engagement party tonight," Poppy yawned before rolling over in bed. Before Branch could even say anything, Poppy was asleep. He laughed quietly to himself before moving back to the desk. He picked up the paperwork and with determination motivating him he made his way out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Trolls.**

 **Chapter Five**

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Branch asked Gristle. He had spent the day dealing with all Poppy's to-do list to help her out, but one of the items was a meeting with King Gristle and Bridgett. He wasn't sure if it was a meeting he should have took control of, but he did anyway. Poppy wasn't up to it and as future King he realised he needed to accept more responsibility amongst the Royals. However, he wasn't sure he was of a status to authorise Gristle's suggestions.

"We thought maybe the Trolls would like to return to the Troll Tree," Gristle repeated himself.

"Yeah, I mean, we spent all this time building a friendship. We want to share all this with you, a bit of extra protection for you too," Bridgett added in. Now the extra protection sounded tempting to Branch, especially with the baby on the way. After all, Bergen Town had guards, large ones compared to them, they also had lots of trade coming in and out of the village. They showed a promising environment for the Trolls, but Branch worried how the Trolls would deal with the change. It would be a huge upheaval and a huge amount of trust would be required for such an alteration. The Trolls had been very forgiving towards the Bergens, so he wondered if they would be open to returning to the Troll Tree, or would the wounds still be too deep?

"It sounds promising, but I can't authorise this…" Branch shook his head, suddenly feeling very out of his depth.

"We understand, which is why we wanted Poppy here…" Gristle almost rolled his eyes, causing a shot of anger through Branch's body. Branch didn't appreciate being spoke about or looked at in that way.

"Where is Poppy?" Bridgett spoke up, looking very worried about her tiny friend. Branch shifted in his spot, unsure of what to tell them. He couldn't exactly reveal the pregnancy to them, not before they had told their own Village.

"Sick," Branch answered quickly and to the point. He didn't want to dwell on the topic any longer, and instead began to move towards the end of the table ready to make a hasty exist.

"Wait!" Bridgett shouted, making Branch halt. He glanced at her over his shoulder.

"Please move here. I want to see my bestie and one day you're going to be her husband and start a family no doubt and I would like to be a part of that," Bridgett admitted to him, clearly in the hopes it would persuade him. Branch felt guilt suddenly. He had been hogging Poppy lately. He found he struggled to be without her and the idea that others may want to see her too never crossed his mind. He tended to join Poppy when it came to her usual Troll group of friends, but when it came to the Bergens Branch forgot that Poppy rarely had time spare to visit them. He had taken up her spare time and the Trolls took up the rest. She needed the friendship they offered her. It was her pride and joy. It was this friendship that gained her the title of Queen.

"Yeah, okay," Branch nodded before leaping from the surface and making his way to the Village. It was getting late and if he didn't hurry he would be late for their special announcement.

 **XoXoXoXoX**

Poppy sat on a toad stool, watching her friends as they rushed about, preparing decorations and setting up the stage ready for tonight's party. While Poppy usually enthused over parties, today she felt the opposite way. She felt exhausted, sick and bloated. She didn't feel like dancing or singing. She felt like curling up in bed and sleeping for eternity. She found that the pregnancy was affecting her negatively and while she desperately wanted to feel excited for the announcement, she instead felt dread. She hoped the Trolls would accept her engagement and the future Royal baby. Yet she still worried they wouldn't. After all, Branch was still a bit like marmite amongst the Village. Some adored him, some felt inspired by him, yet other's felt more… annoyed about him. Irritating was a word she heard often when it came to the Trolls description of him.

"Poppy, what's with the glum face?" Biggie asked worriedly as he approached Poppy, Mr Dinkles clenched tightly in his arms.

"What if they don't approve of Branch as their future King?" Poppy blurted out. Biggie looked shocked at the question, but took a breath, clearly getting ready to calm her down.

"You are being silly, Poppy. The Trolls are getting used to Branch, he's been helpful," Poppy almost choked on her laughter at that thought.

"Helpful how?" She challenged. She couldn't remember Branch ever helping the Village out, only when he wanted to spout off rubbish about new safety systems and equipment.

"He's helped the Village with repairs," Biggie reminded her.

"Yeah, he even helped me with harvesting some fruits and veg," Guy Diamond suddenly appeared and joined in.

"He knows all the best places to find them too," Satin stated, coming to stand beside Poppy while her twin sister nodded in agreement. Poppy couldn't help but smile.

"He's also not that bad to get on with, I mean, he's been in the Village all day today sorting stuff out and helping out with different problems," DJ shouted from her place on the stage. Poppy narrowed her eyes in confusion, unsure of what she meant. Why would he be in the Village doing that kind of stuff? She thought he was gathering stuff for the party…

"Yeah, he came around earlier to me and asked me if I'd help lift some materials. He was helping patch in the leaks on the school," Smidge informed Poppy, clearly seeing Poppy's confusion on the situation.

"Did he do a book reading at the school?" Poppy asked cautiously, the puzzle starting to fall into place.

"He did but he was a bit robotic…" Guy informed her. Poppy smiled to herself. He had been doing her duties, filling in for her and doing everything on the list to help her out. It made her heart swell knowing he'd do all that just for her. But upon thinking further about it she suddenly felt worried and horrified. She was meant to have a meeting with Gristle today and he made a point of telling her it was important, and she needed to turn up! Poppy's smile soon faded, especially as the disco lights turned on and the Trolls began to turn up in their masses.

"Come on, Poppy, lets dance!" The twins cheered as they grabbed Poppy by either arm and guided her to the dance floor. She tried to smile and enjoy the music, but she felt sick to her stomach and she resented the fact Branch wasn't here beside her. She hoped he would turn up before the announcement. It was news she wished for them to share together as a couple. Poppy flittered around the guests, enjoying a quick chat and dance with everyone. She was doing her best to keep the vibe up and going and to enjoy herself best she could without Branch by her side.

"Attention party Trolls!" Peppy bellowed as the music died down. The Trolls began to cheer in excitement, all ready to listen to Peppy.

"I would like to thank you all in joining our Queen and I at this wonderful party," Peppy carried on as he welcomed Poppy on the stage beside him. She searched around the sides of the stage frantically, trying to spot Branch. She was feeling nervous and found that her hands were tugging at her dress worryingly. She stared out at her people and knew it was a bad idea to announce anything without Branch. She didn't want them to think they weren't a united front, she didn't want them to think that Branch was unreliable.

She let out a deep, anxious breath. She felt a reassuring hand on her back and with a quick look she couldn't help but grin as she saw Branch stood beside her. He looked out of breath, a few small sweat drops on his forehead, but at least he was there with her. He offered a cheeky grin as reassurance.

"Poppy and Branch would like to speak with you all now," Peppy handed the crowd over to them. Poppy could feel Branch's hand shaking in hers, he was clearly nervous, and it made her smile knowing that. It meant that this meant something to him. He clearly wanted to do it right, not just for her, but for their Kingdom.

"Branch and I are so excited you all came!" Poppy beamed.

"We do have a couple things to tell you," Branch piped up. The crowd suddenly formed a few hushed whispers before a blanket of silence covered them. You could hear a pin drop amongst the stillness of anticipation.

"Yes, we do," Poppy nodded, "We would like to cordially invite you all to a Royal Wedding. Our wedding!" Poppy practically screamed in excitement, the Trolls roaring in excitement. They were all cheering for the couple and voices of approval were shouting over the crowds. The couple smiled at each other, happy with the reaction.

"There is one more thing," Poppy spoke up again, the Trolls falling silent. Suddenly they seemed alert. The Trolls looked worried and curious all in one go.

"We are also expecting our first chid together," Poppy carried on. Some Trolls cheered instantly, others remained silent. They eyed each of the faces in the group to try and harvest some form of reactions, but there just wasn't one.

The Trolls were lost for words.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Several days had passed since the big reveal of the engagement and the pregnancy. The younger Trolls were extremely happy about the news and even offered a round of cheers at the party after the revelation. The older Trolls, however, were in two minds. While they felt joyous, as par their nature, they also felt sceptical. It made them question Poppy's leadership and professionality. The Royals had a rather extensive set of rules which must always be followed, one of which was marriage before children. It was an ancient rule, but one that some Trolls still held onto dearly.

"I always found the rule rather odd," Poppy's father muttered away while pouring a cup of tea, "Who are we to judge whether someone is in love or not based off a marriage," Her father carried on, shaking his head in disapproval while plopping two cubes of sugar into his hot beverage.

"It might be outdated, dad, but I still broke them, and they obviously aren't pleased!" Poppy stressed for what felt like the millionth time. She wanted to do right by her people and please all of them best she could. She worried though that this was something that she wouldn't be able to resurrect. Afterall, people's opinion cannot be manipulated.

"Poppy, dear, that rule was put in place to help displace those Trolls who were not as honest regarding their intentions with the Royal Troll in question,"

"Branch has all the right intentions though," Poppy sighed, leaning back in her chair as she held her warm cup closer, bathing in the little bit of heat on what felt like a freezing cold day.

"They know, dear, I am sure of that. I think this may have more to do with Branch than the baby," Her father carried on, sitting across the table from her. She eyed him cautiously, wondering what could possibly be going off in his head.

"What do you mean?" She asked worriedly, dreading the answer on the inside.

"Well, Branch hasn't exactly bonded with the Village in the past. I know he has made more effort over the last few weeks, but I think maybe some more publicity is in order. They need to form a trust in him, a knowledge that while you are with your new born child someone is able to take good care of them,"

"So, they aren't disappointed in me?" Poppy looked at her father with mixed emotions. She felt a mixture of relief, sadness and confusion.

"No, dear. A baby is a wonderous thing, especially a new Royal one. While the older ones may not like the way the world is changing, they will soon warm to it. Focus on the now and on the positive," her father smiled lightly at her. She offered a smile back, but her brain was in overdrive. She understood the elder's apprehension. Afterall, a reliable King who has spent years building his bond with his people is more desirable than the socially awkward Troll she chose. Maybe her father was right. Maybe they just needed to see that Branch was capable of being a good King, father and husband. He needed to prove himself to them.

Elsewhere in the Village Branch was busy in his underground bunker, sifting through his huge library to find a book. This particular book was on babies and pregnancy. He wanted to be organised and prepared for the new arrival. He wanted to do everything he could for his child, which was more than he ever had. With losing his parents and grandma at such a young age, Branch knew what it felt like to be alone and have no one to help or care for you. The thought alone caused stabbing in his heart. He wanted his child to experience life more like Poppy. With lots of love and admiration, all the support they could dream of. He desperately wanted to be a good father.

His thoughts, though, were interrupted by Poppy entering the room with that sparkle in her eyes Branch had come to love and admire. It was the look of determination. It was a look he had found himself rather fond of.

"Poppy, I'm glad yo-"

"Enough chit chat," Poppy held her hand up at him as she flew to be in front of him. He eyed her strangely, no longer finding that look as attractive as before. He sighed, trying hard to stifle a groan as he realised that she was here with a mission for him.

"What is it?" He grunted, folding his arms in defiance. He swore if it was more social activities, he would blow his lid.

"I want you to spend more time with the Villagers, in particular, the elder Trolls," Poppy told him very nonchalantly. He muffled his objections, not wanting to upset his hormonal and pregnant fiancé.

"Why?" Branch asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think they're worried about how well you'd cope after the baby is here. I mean, you'd have to take over my duties of care and my work for a couple of months after having our child. Do you think you could handle it?" In that moment Branch stopped and thought about it hard. He had been able to do most of Poppy's workload already, and while he hated being social with the Trolls, he knew it was something he needed to do. However, the idea of having to do it daily for months on end did seem a bit more than just a challenge. Not to mention he wasn't exactly fond of the elder Trolls. They were very judgmental.

Poppy examined my facial expressions before sighing slightly. She knew what my answer was.

"See, Branch? Even you know it's going to be hard. Maybe just go see them, talk to them, see if they will confide in you and prove to them you can do this job and help maintain the lives they know," Branch groaned slightly but he knew it was the right thing to do not just for Poppy but for everyone in their village.

"Okay, I'll go," Branch gave her a half grin before kissing her gently on her cheek. He was going to have to suck it up and be prepared for months of…social activity. He almost gagged at the idea…

 **XoXoXoXoXoX**

Branch stood at the door to the community centre where the room was filled with elder Trolls. They were all coughing and spluttering, they looked wrinkled, grey and fed up. The room was nearly silent. He imagined them to be livelier.

"What are you doing here?" One challenged while standing up with his hand firmly placed on his back for support. Branch wasn't sure whether to be impressed with his attempt to be dominant or pity him over the fact he felt he had to try exerting it.

"Just here for a chat," Branch held his hands up almost as though he was surrendering. The male in question grunted but took his seat, almost grateful to be back in its supportive embrace. Branch decided that he was the best Troll to start with, so in turn Branch made his way over and sat across from him. A chess board sat between them, Branch was the white side and the elder Troll across from him was the black. The Troll eyed him with suspicion before knowing his pawn piece forward two spaces.

"What you after?" The male challenged, clearly not trusting Branch's intentions.

"Well, what's your name?" Branch asked, remaining mutual. He needed to build a solid relationship with these Trolls. For the sake of Poppy and his child.

"Rusty," The Troll grunted, watching as Branch moved his horse piece into play, "Unusual move to start with,"

"I like to be different,"

"Oh, we all know that," Rusty laughed before breaking out into a cough.

"I know in the past I've been a little…distant,"

"And grouchy," Rusty cackled.

"But I want to spend some time with you and your friends. I know that the future royal baby was a bit of a shock to you all, and I know that you guys haven't been too fond of me. I want to change that," Branch reached out, being honest with the male Troll in front of him. Rusty nodded, almost as if he was considering Branch's words as he moved another pawn piece.

"The baby was a shock, yeah. She wasn't exactly following Royal protocol. We are from a generation where marriage came before children. We understand times are changing," Rusty spoked honestly as Branch moved another piece on the chess board, "But it is hard to adjust. We don't doubt Poppy's leadership. We love her. We do worry what a new child will do though. They require a lot of attention and love, we fear her leadership will suffer and the Trolls could be led astray," Branch was very appreciative of Rusty's honesty, and it made him thinking about things more from their point of view. Time have changed, and they have moved very swiftly. It must be shock from what they were brought up with.

"I will be assisting Poppy and I'll be doing everything I can to help her… I mean… our people," Rusty leant back in his chair then, crossing his arms as he looked around the room at his fellow friends. Branch also observed the room to see everyone had stopped to stare at them. It was clearly a hot topic.

Rusty tutted, licking his lips before leaning forward and catching Branch's gaze.

"Then we had better put you to the test,"


End file.
